


Alien Alchohol

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first Work! Its about Lance, after a stressful mission, who manages to find Altean Alcohol. Originally on Wattpad!





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was easy, get in, get the info, get out. That's what Lance thought, until he got caught. "Quiznack!" He ran, guards shooting at him. The alarm blared loudly as he ran, notifying the galra that they had an intruder. "Pidge! Backup! Hurry!" he shouted into the coms. " _Dont worry, Red and Keith are on their way!_ " Pidge shouted back to him. He grabbed his beyard and started shooting back at them.  
"Keith! Hurry please!" he screamed, dodging a shot aimed at his head. " _I'm here, get in!_ " He shouted as Red came in through the wall. Lance ran inside the lion, all while screaming to go.  
They reached the castle, And worm holed away from the galra battle ship.  
Once inside the castle, Shiro greet them with a small frown. "Did you get all of the information?" he asked. "Yeah, and there were no prisoners, I checked." Lance responded. Shiro nodded, then told them to meet the rest of the team on the bridge. Keith looked at Lance and said, "You alright?"  
Lance nodded and told him he was fine, and mentioned getting changed before they went to the bridge.  
Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran and Shiro were waiting, of course. "Lance, the chip." Lodge said, reminding lance to hand the chip to Coran, which held the data they needed. Allura thanked him, and the Alteans set to work on translating the data. Pidge went to tinker with her robot parts, Hunk went to cook dinner, Keith to train, and Shiro helped the Alteans. It was a cycle. Lance was use to being left alone by now. _Hey, maybe I can explore the castle, see what I find_ , he thought.  
He Walked around the empty hallways, checking each room for something interesting. Most were bedrooms, a few were storage. Lance sighed, When he spotted one door he missed. _AHA! Something to explore!_ He thought as he opened the door. It was filled with bottles with liquid inside, water perhaps? Only Coran and Allura knew.  
He picked up a blue bottle, with purple liquid in it. He grabbed his data pad and scanned the words: Juniper Juice. _Maybe I can try some, its just juice after all_ , he thought as he took a sip. It had a tart, yet sweet taste to it, like lemonade.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is now officially drunk

Lance felt fine after drinking some so he drank more, and more, till his brain got cloudy. He started laughing at anything, and everything. "Lance? Is that you laughing?" Pidge was near the door hearing him laugh. "Hi Pidgey!" Lance responded after hiccuping once.  _Oh god,_ Pidge thought,  _if he's drunk than Shiro is gonna lose his head!_ More laughter rang out from the cellar Lance sat in. Pidge peeked around the door, immediately regretting doing so.

Lance was sitting there, with a pink tint on his cheeks, looking content and holding a bottle. Drunk as possible. Pidge groaned and ran to go get Shiro. As she dashed to get Shiro, she ran right into Keith, who was currently looking for Lance. "Have you seen Lance? I'm worried him." he said nervously. Pidge pointed where he was and told him good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! the next chapter will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I might not update this for a bit though. Chapter two will be filled with fluff!


End file.
